


В платье

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Shibari, Stockings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Джим Миллер бесподобен в платье.





	В платье

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> — кросс-дрессинг;  
> — футфетиш, чулки, оральный секс, мастурбация;  
> — упоминаются шибари, ролевые игры, игры со льдом (ice play) и воском (wax play);  
> — один герой каноничный гей, второй – с богатым гетеросексуальным опытом.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, упоминается смена раскладки

— Ого! — Шариф с удивлением достал шмотку. Женскую. Шелковую. Стыдливо запихивать обратно в шкаф не стал, наоборот, вытащил спортивную наплечную сумку на свет целиком.  
Джим лениво прищурился. Добавил в кофе сладких сливок, размешал.  
Черные пальцы сноровисто распотрошили брезентовое нутро. Шариф сел прямо на пол, и каждый новый трофей разворачивал и укладывал себе на колени.  
Коктейльное платье, чулки, пояс для них, строгие подтяжки, легкий пеньюар…  
— Ролевые игры? — понимающе спросил Шариф.  
— Не совсем, — флегматично ответил Джим.  
— Много раз надевал?  
Миллер улыбнулся, спрятавшись за кофейной кружкой. Ревность в голосе Дэвида читалась влет.  
— Пару раз. Не сложилось.  
— Почему? Ему не понравилось?  
— Это было на закате наших отношений, — дипломатично сказал Джим. — Там уже ничего не могло помочь.  
— А кто был инициатором? Он или ты?  
Шариф потянул ремешок для чулок, как резинку для рогатки, отпустил, и она больно щелкнула по жесткой ладони. Ну, наверное больно.  
— А какая разница?  
— Ну, я хотел бы посмотреть на тебя в платье. Но если тебе не понравилось…  
— Тоньше, Дэвид. Слишком очевидна твоя манипуляция.  
Шариф не обиделся.  
— Да какая там, — отмахнулся, разглаживая черный шелк черными пальцами, — я заинтригован, Джим, но сдерживаю себя в крайней степени.  
— Я откажусь, и ты отстанешь?  
Шариф негромко, хрипло засмеялся:  
— Ну, допустим, не сразу. Через два месяца. Намекая всеми способами, в надежде и вере, что ты, может, передумал. Ну, а представлять тебя в этом я буду еще дольше.  
Джим хмыкнул.  
— И как?  
— Пока не очень, — признался Дэвид. — Я только-только строю проекцию этой фантазии.

Джим безмятежно пил кофе. Шариф не дождался ответа, попереворачивал шмотки на коленях туда-обратно и снова застрадал, снедаемый гремучей смесью любопытства и въедливости. Оставить просто так не мог. Ну как же: укладывал в шкафу свои вещи, а наткнулся на такой большой секрет! Но и настаивать не мог: все, что касалось прошлой жизни, — только с согласия хозяина. Никто никого не терзал и не мучил, не лез под кожу, выпытывая подробности.  
И если Джим отказывался, Дэвид не настаивал. И если Шариф отмалчивался, Миллер не расспрашивал.  
Они рассказывали о том, о чем были готовы, и отпускали своих птиц с ладоней постепенно.

Шариф сложил вещи обратно в сумку, застегнул молнию.  
— А почему сумка «Беллтауэр»?  
— Потому что это оттуда.  
— Платье? — Дэвид не поверил. — Пеньюар?!  
— А что такого?  
Джиму нравилось дразнить его, изводить, мучить любопытством, как шершавой веревкой, протянутой между яичек, от которой Шариф только стонет, расставляет пошире колени, прогибается назад, откидываясь на плечо Джиму, горячий, связанный.  
Нет, есть в шибари своя прелесть, сковывает железные сильные запястья лучше любых наручников, заставляет вздрагивать от любого движения, укладывает в ладони Джима совершенно заведенного ауга.  
— Интересно у вас в «Беллтауэр» развлекались.  
— Нас учили.

Шарифу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять:  
— Под прикрытием?  
— На всякий случай.  
— Такую каланчу, как ты?  
— Ну… — признал Джим, — пару раз я закутывался в глухую паранджу, было дело.  
Шариф смотрел на него жадно, голодно.  
— Надо было занять точку и пронести все добро через нейтральную территорию. Незаметно. Совсем. Так что бинтами к телу все составные части, обойму в трусы, ну и сверху закутаться в покрывало.  
— Мелкими шажками надо идти, — отозвался Шариф. — А не твоими.  
Джим кивнул:  
— Понимаешь. Семенил, не поднимая взгляда.

— Так, — произнес Шариф после паузы. — А чулки тогда нахуя?  
— Ну, — Джим снова заулыбался, почти допив кофе. — Это фанты.  
— Проиграл? Проспорил?  
Джим улыбнулся еще шире и промолчал.

Взгляд Дэвида шарил по нему, буквально полосуя футболку на мелкие ленточки. Он изнывал, сгорал от нетерпения, покусывал губы, не в силах спрятать сумку обратно в шкаф.  
Спрятал, конечно же, никуда не делся.

А потом онемел.  
Джим сказал: отвернись.  
Джим подошел и небрежно подхватил спортивную сумку с полки за лямки.  
«Одевание — интимный процесс».  
Шариф отошел к постели, сел боком, уставился на прикроватный столик с книгой и тюбиком смазки. Застыл истуканом, превратившись в слух.  
Вжикнула молния, сумка мягко упала на пол.  
Зашелестел шелк.  
Один раз Джим матюкнулся — негромко, сдержанно. Шариф аккуратно сцепил пальцы домиком.  
Он пытался представить этот самый процесс. Он никогда не думал, что его заведет — и заводит — переодевание. И не примерял к себе. И к Джиму: высокому, мускулистому, поджарому. Военному до кончиков волос, порывистому, горячему.  
Они с упоением пробовали в постели всякие фишки, но до ролевых игр не дошли. Любили больше обездвиживание, сенсорную депривацию, кубики льда, завязанные глаза, быстрый жесткий секс, долгие мягкие прелюдии, нежность на грани оргазма или яростные выгрызающие поцелуи. Но ни разу не пробовали в преображение.  
Они и так сошлись — чистый и ауг, глава отдела, созданного для охоты за модифицированными, и глава корпорации, производившей модификации, — через снятие масок, шаблонов восприятия.  
Не до ролевых в постели тут было — выйти бы из ролевой в жизни.

Шариф обернулся, когда Джим позвал. И онемел снова.  
Джим оставался Джимом. И при том совершенно изменился.  
Темное платье облегало фигуру. Коктейльное светское, отметил Шариф, пялясь, как подросток. Тонкие бретельки прокладывали узкие линии на широких белых плечах.  
Чулки тесно обтягивали длинные ноги. Со стрелкой — таки Джим посадил, пока разворачивал их от стопы до колена.  
Чуть ниже бедер кружевной край подхватывали подтяжки. И вели взгляд дальше, выше, и скрывались под шелковым краем платья.  
Шариф встал.  
У Шарифа встал.  
Он подошел, не отрывая взгляда, провел ладонями по голым плечам до локтей. Скользнул по гладкой ткани платья, залез пальцами под короткий край.  
Белья на Джиме не было. Белая кожа, крепкое бедро.  
Шариф выдохнул Джиму в губы. Сжал его за задницу, подался вперед, поцеловал в высокую обнаженную шею.

Джим отступил на шаг назад. Он не выглядел смущенным. Никак не напоминал тот образ, который рисовал Дэвид, пока прислушивался к скольжению шелка и таинству переодевания в кружева и пояс с чулками.  
Ему мнилось: Джим скатывает чулки в гармошку и натягивает на круглое мускулистое колено. Проводит ладонью от косточки на ступне до бедра, разглаживая невидимые складки. Потом — расставив ноги пошире или, наоборот, сведя их вплотную вместе и чуть присев, подцепляет ажурные края на ремешки. Выпрямляется — и ноги становятся еще тоньше, длиннее. Сильные икроножные мышцы, четко очерченный телесным капроном подъем, узкие лодыжки, которые так идеально ложатся в ладони Шарифа, когда он опрокидывает Джима в постель, — и не раз и не два скрещивавшиеся у Дэвида на спине.  
Потом Миллер надевает платье: тоже смяв в гармошку, вытянув руки, чтобы оно скользнуло чешуей по бокам и обхватило узкие бедра. И ни единой складки жира, и под тканью проступают крепкие сухие мышцы живота и грудной клетки.  
И Джим молча ведет молнию, подцепив пальцами, между лопаток. Изогнувшись и не прося о помощи.  
А попросил бы — Дэвид бы поднялся, подошел сзади вплотную, провел бегунок по зубчатой застежке, почти не расстегнутой — Джим скользнул в платье, как во вторую кожу. И Шариф бы целовал эти сильные лопатки, прикусывал за загривок, ласкал сквозь шелковую ткань темные острые соски…  
В воображении Шарифа Джим был неопытным, смущающимся и розовым.

В действительности Джим отступил на шаг, спокойный и уверенный. Возбуждение рвало пах, Шариф едва не застонал, потянувшись следом.

— Держи, — Джим нагнулся и вытащил из бокового кармана блядской сумки косметичку. Из нее — зеркало размером на ладонь. И пару тюбиков.

— Этому тоже учили… для шпионажа? — хрипло осведомился Дэвид.  
Джим улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. Австралийская Джоконда.

Он тронул тушью ресницы — по краю, небрежно мазнув густой щеточкой. Шариф смотрел оторопело и завороженно. Сначала верхние, потом нижние, потом, чуть отводя руку в сторону, внешний уголок глаз — превращая взгляд в кошачий, дымчатый.  
Потом алым патроном выдвинулась помада. Тронула узкие жесткие губы.

— Не надо, — сипло попросил Шариф, не отводя взгляда от бледного очертания рта. — Достаточно.

Джим без споров бросил и помаду, и тушь на пол, прошелся к прикроватному столику, выдвинул ящик — где лежали сигареты.

Шариф смотрел на обтянутую шелком крепкую задницу, жилистые ноги в плотных чулках, блики на захватах ремешков.  
Джим совершенно незнакомый — и родной. Преобразившийся — и оставшийся прежним.

— Туфель не будет, — Джим ходил, курил, переступал бесконечно длинными ногами под коротким платьем. — На каблуках я ходить не умею. И не хочу.

Он был уверенным, спокойным, даже флегматичным. Не смущался себя в непривычной женской одежде. Не краснел, как девственница на первом свидании. Сдержанные жесты, невозмутимость, угольные от туши ресницы, кошачий взгляд, сухие губы, крепкий подбородок, щетина на щеках.  
Узкий разрез платья до бедра и молочная кожа при каждом движении, подтянутая задница, сильные мышцы вместо мягких округлостей, плоская грудь, белые ключицы над верхом.

Джим взъерошил короткий серебристый ежик на своей голове, выдохнул дым:

— Ты озвучь реакцию, а?

Шариф молча, слепо шагнул вперед, перехватил сигарету из пальцев, смял в своей ладони — пепел по золоту. Схватил Джима за бедра, сжал, привлек к себе.  
Он понятия не имел, возбуждает ли его переодевание. Но понял только что на практике: возбуждал Джим — во что ни переоденется, каким ни окажется.  
— Ты как опытная блядь, — прошептал Шариф в чуть тронутые помадой губы. Скользнул ладонью под край платья, провел по члену, приласкал нежные яички.  
Собственный стояк рвал ширинку, как восторженный бойскаут.

Джим раздвинул шире ноги, оперся на плечи крепче. Шариф потянул и сжал мошонку, провел чуть выше под шелестящим шелком, прихватил подушечками пальцев головку, начал обводить неторопливым дразнящим движением. Лаская как женский клитор — аккуратно, мягко, никуда не спеша.

Его вело, крышу клинило конкретно.

Джим застонал, толкнулся бедрами вперед. Шариф снял с его плеча одну лямку, процеловал от нее след, потом вторую. Привычка брала свое — забраться под платье, расстегнуть лифчик, смять упругую грудь в ладонях.  
Это чертово переодевание что-то сдвинуло в мозгах. Шарифу хотелось влажные пальцы от смазки, нежную вульву, глубокие мягкие толчки в нутро.

Он вдруг испугался, остановился, поднял взгляд. Ему показалось предательством даже это — самое невинное, невольной фантазией. Наверное потому, что вплыло оно совершенно некстати. 

Джим нетерпеливо положил руку ему на затылок, притянул к себе. Секундного замешательства не заметил. Настроение было игривым, легким — и платье не стесняло.  
Дэвид подтолкнул его к кровати, посадил, опустился на колени. Отцепил ремешки, подхватил зубами ажурный край чулок, медленно потащил по сильной мускулистой ноге вниз, не отрывая взгляда от лица Миллера.  
Когда дошел до косточек чуть выше подъема, Джим нетерпеливо повел ступнями, пытаясь сбросить собравшуюся гармошку.  
Шариф сжал его колени, чувствительно куснул под коленной чашечкой, облизал возбужденный член. Края платья шуршали, задранные на бедрах.

Шариф взял в рот глубоко, уверенно. Насадился целиком до паха, выпустил почти до самой головки, подразнил ее зубами, чувствительную, нежную, снова вобрал, лаская нёбом и языком.

Спущенные бретельки вздрагивали на предплечьях Джима. Длинные дымчатые ресницы изменили взгляд.  
Шариф быстро расстегнул ремень на давно ставших тесными штанах. Запустил одну руку за пояс, обхватив себя жестким кольцом пальцев, а другую — под гладкий шелк, облепивший колкую дорожку от паха до пупка, мускулистый пресс, солнечное сплетение.

Джим сдавил его коленями со спущенными чулками, привлек к себе ладонью на затылке, уверенно толкаясь в рот.

Он чуть откинулся назад, и острый кадык над линией платья проступил карандашным грифелем.

Шариф сжал его за бедро — так, что синяки начали проступать почти сразу под пальцами. Закинул ноги себе на плечи — так, чтобы чулки, приспущенные, тонкие, ласкали кожу на скулах.

Дэвид никогда не думал о переодевании как о чем-то возбуждающем, мучительном в плане желаний.

Миллер в платье завел его так же, как голый Миллер, послушный Миллер, Миллер, сладко вздрагивающий под воском.

Шариф на секунду оторвался от члена Миллера. Тот был весь мокрый и блестящий от его слюны. Напряженный, темно-бордовый. Еще чуть-чуть — и сладкие стоны превратятся в крик.

Потом они будут нежно целоваться в губы, валяться на кровати и расслабленно бодаться.

А позже Шарифу и шибари покажется детским лепетом. Возможно, Джим принесет с работы мощные ЭМИ-наручники, отключающие все импланты разом. Может быть, Дэвид завяжет на себе накрахмаленный передник и разыграет перед Джимом мягкую послушную служанку. Быть может, они попытаются выяснить, заводят ли их удары плеткой. А шлепки по заднице? А порка ремнем или классический спанкинг?

А потом будут хлебать горький-горький или сладкий от сливок кофе, ржать над собой и опытами, целомудренно целоваться, засыпать под одним одеялом — и его хватает для двоих.

Шариф ущипнул Джима за бедро — тот смотрел уже невменяемо, опустив затемненные длинные ресницы.

Белая сперма выплеснулась на губы Шарифа, на темное платье.  
Шариф быстро провел ладонью — и кончил себе на живот и край брюк.

— Господин директор доволен.  
— Господин директор счастлив.

Джим откинулся на кровать, сжатый узким платьем. Длинно выдохнул.  
Шариф облизал его влажный, обмякающий член, стащил с себя штаны, подцепил пальцами и снял с крепких лодыжек чулки.

— Знаешь, Джим, — сказал выразительно, расстегивая на себе рубашку.  
Миллер приподнял голову и засмеялся. Чистым мягким голосом, который Шариф обожал.  
Плавно перевернулся на живот, подставляя спину.

Молния на платье разошлась под пальцами зубчатыми краями, раскрываясь как цветок.


End file.
